1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology for ensuring a stable operation of an information processing apparatus by setting suitable memory parameters when activating at low and high temperature environments.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there are initializing apparatuses that initialize memory parameters of a main storage device when activating an information processing apparatus. Before activating an operating system and setting the memory parameters of the main storage device, the initializing apparatus initializes preset fixed values as the memory parameters of the main storage device and activates the information processing apparatus.
In general information processing apparatuses, even within a guaranteed temperature range, setting of the memory parameter of the main storage device is not suitable for low-temperature or high-temperature environments. Therefore, operational errors frequently occur in accessing the memory when activating or during operation, so that the device does not activate. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. S62-247417 discloses a technique of, when the temperature at the time of activating the information processing apparatus is lower than a guaranteed temperature, stably activating a program when the temperature of the information processing apparatus reaches a preset temperature.
However, since the conventional technique is used for stably activating the program when the temperature of the information processing apparatus deviates from the range of the guaranteed temperature, and since memory parameter settings for the main storage device are not suitable for low-temperature or high-temperature environments even though the information processing apparatus is within the range of the guaranteed temperature, operational errors in accessing the memory occur at the time of activating or during operation so that the problem of failed activation remains unsolved.